Gregor Zelinsky
Dr. Gregor Zelinsky (Russian: Григорий Зелинский) is a scientific genius appearing in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. Background Dr. Zelinsky is an expert in relativity and physics, considered one of the most intelligent minds of the Soviet Union, Zelinsky created the USSR's Temporal Displacement Device in a year-long secret project. Being forewarned, he protested when his superior Colonel Cherdenko wanted to use the time machine, warning him that they have no idea what the effects of changing the time line would be. He was forced to accompany Cherdenko and General Krukov on a trip into the past to eliminate Albert Einstein, and he tried in vain to stop Cherdenko from assassinating the famed scientist. Upon their return to the altered present, they discovered that Zelinsky's fears were well founded, as the previously unknown Empire of the Rising Sun had just launched a massive invasion on the Soviet Union. Storyline development During War of the Three Powers, he began to regret what he had done. He knew that it was he who was responsible for the creation of the Empire of the Rising Sun, as well as the war. He began the war working for the Soviets, but then defected to the Allies, to whom he gave information about his time machine, as well as the secret Soviet base in Cuba. Fate In the Allied campaign, he defects to the Allies after the defeat of the Empire of the Rising Sun and gives them valuable information about the secret Soviet base in Cuba. The rest of his fate is unknown, but due to the Allied victory it is implied he is still alive and works for Field Marshal Bingham informing him of the Soviets' remaining assets. He was good friends with Dr. Shimada likely after the Allied victory and together must have worked to better maintain peace and order with their research. In the Allied Campaign, Zelinsky doesn't appear with his glasses (most likely because he was in a hurry to reach Berlin before the Soviets became aware of his defection). In the Soviet campaign, Zelinsky secretly contacts the Soviet Commander, warning him about Cherdenko's interference with the timeline and the catastrophic results. He mysteriously disappears afterwards, and his ultimate fate is unknown. It is likely that he either defected to the Allies like in the other two timelines, or was eliminated by Cherdenko. In the Empire campaign, Emperor Yoshiro and Prince Tatsu learned about the Soviet time machine and that that they and their Empire should never have existed through their android spy, President Ackerman, who was talking with Dr. Zelinsky. As the Soviet Union fell to the Japanese, Dr Zelinsky took charge of all remaining Soviet forces and retreated to the Allies' last stronghold. When the Empire attacked the FutureTech HQ, Zelinsky unleashed total destruction with some kind of experimental superweapon, destroying most of Amsterdam. Although the Empire managed to bring in reinforcements and destroy the FutureTech HQ, some kind of chrono rift appeared at the HQ just before its destruction. His fate at the end of this campaign is total termination. Considering the final words he utters before the HQ came crumbling down, it is likely he perished in anger. Gallery RA3 Gregor Zelinsky 1.jpg|Behind the screen RA3 Gregor Zelinsky 2.jpg|Ditto RA3 Intro.jpg|Cherdenko introduced Krukov to Dr. Gregor Zelinsky RA3 Time Machine.jpg|In Time Machine RA3_Soviet_Character_2.jpg|Arrival in Brussels, Belgium TimCurryImage4.jpg|A disturbed Zelinsky tries to stop Cherdenko from remove Albert Einstein from history RA3 Erase Einstein.jpg|Zelinsky failed to stop Cherdenko RA3_Soviet_Character_1.jpg|Zelinsk receive the news of Empire invasion Video File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Doctor_Zelinsky_cutscenes|Quotes Behind the Scenes * Dr. Zelinsky is portrayed by Peter Stormare. Known for playing the Russian Cosmonaut Lev Andropov from Armageddon and as the side street eye surgeon from Minority Report, and is usually recognized for his portrayal of John Abruzzi in Prison Break. * Zelinsky's role as "the repentant creator of doomsday weapons, who has fled to the West" based on '''Andrei Dmitrievich Sakharov, '''a Soviet nuclear physicist, known as creater of first Soviet hydrogen bomb and most famoust defector from the USSR. Category:Red Alert 3 Characters